With development of technologies such as the Internet of Things, the industry attaches increasing importance to machine to machine (M2M) communication, which is based on a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular technology. An M2M user equipment (UE) has strikingly different features than an existing human to human (H2H) user equipment, for example, there are numerous M2M user equipments. Communications systems in neither the existing LTE Rel.11 nor an earlier release consider features of the M2M communication, and few M2M user equipments are supported.